


Warped Sense of Affection

by dropdeaddeadass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Characters aged up to 16/17, Cheating, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Ravenclaw Reader, Set Before the second task, Slytherin Reader, Triwizard Tournament, Vaginal Sex, breath play, toxic behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: To help quell Cedric's nerves before the second task you walk with him in the evenings, and most times it leads to sex. Tonight is no different. The clock strikes three A.M and you're still so scared you'll be caught.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Reader, Cedric Diggory/You, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Warped Sense of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> another request by a tumblr anon who wanted kinky cedric
> 
> so yeah its kinky public sex but he's a piece of absolute shit <3
> 
> if you'd ever like to request anything my tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass

A yawn escaped your lips as you slipped through the fat lady's corridor. "You know, Ced, even after the tournament is over I wont be able to do this with you."

"Why put an end date to all this, it makes it harder to know I'll have to let you go eventually."

"I said to you the moment after we first hooked up, 'i'll tell her if you don't'. Cedric." You stopped in the hallway, causing him to stop too. "You need to tell Cho. It's awful hearing her gush about you in the common room only for us to keep shagging behind her back."

He looked to the ground, avoiding your gaze. "After I win, I will. She'll probably break up with me and then we can get togeth-"

"It's not that I don't trust you Ced, but I _know_ you wouldn't stay faithful for long." You reached out to grasp his shoulder. He shook the touch away in retaliation.

"You don't know that!"

"Ced! Keep your voice down!" You hushed at him, face surely incredulous as you moved through the hallway with more caution than him, peering around corners and over your shoulder as you walked. 

"What gives, Y/N?!" He pushed your shoulder. "I thought we had something."

"Since you're apparently having a memory lapse, I also told you when we started this that I don't want a relationship. This," You motioned between the two of you, "Is strictly no strings attached."

 _He was just nervous_ , you'd decided in your head, that Cedric Diggory was just projecting onto you in the lead up to the second task. He was never this openly angry at you, or really anyone for that matter. 

He rolled his eyes and stepped away from you. "What's the point then? I'd rather just end it here if you're not willing to go all the way." 

"Going all the way, huh? You could've just asked me for sex, Cedric." You smirked. 

He looked flustered as ever, his mind swirling from within. Without realizing it you followed him when he yanked your hand, feeling like the bones were going to pop out of your wrist. As much as you tried to relieve his grip on your hand you found yourself in an alcove just before a platform in the Grand Staircase hall. He pushed harshly down on your shoulders as he leant up against the wall. 

"You're such a piece of shit Cedric-" He cut you off by pinching your cheeks with his hand, making your lower face puff up in an attempt to get you to shut up. 

"Can you be quiet? I don't want to get caught." He snapped. Yeah this wasn't nerves, he was angry and trying to get back at you the only way he knew how, sex. 

He wrenched open your mouth with one hand whilst the other worked on getting his cock out of his long pajama pants. When his thumb entered your mouth you bit down, causing the Hufflepuff to yelp. "You're not a dog, so don't fucking bite me." He groaned, wiping away his thumb on his pants. 

You sat perched on your knees, attempting to maintain false innocence and giving him massive doe eyes. He rolled his eyes above you, gave his cock a few pumps and stuffed it in your face. You rolled your eyes and slowly opened your mouth wider, sucking around the still half-soft head. Growing frustrated you weren't doing what he wanted, despite not actually telling you what he wanted to do, Cedric bunched up your hair in his hands and slid your mouth further down his cock. 

You gurgled in surprise but still accepted it, feeling his cock harden within your mouth. Once you deemed him hard enough you began to bob your head, breathing slightly rapid as you pressed your palms onto Cedric's clothed knees. He groaned above, and when you looked up at him you made sure to hollow you cheeks. 

He still had a hand wrapped in your hair and used it as leverage to use your wet mouth like a sex toy around his cock. He pushed you right to the base and released you. You sputtered and spat onto the platform next to you, an excess of spit pooling in your mouth. "You're good when the only noise you're making is when you choke or gurgle." He grunted, ripping strands of hair out of your head to place you back on his dick. 

You stopped trying to suck his cock and just braced yourself as he continued to thrust into your mouth, hands shifting from holding your hair to holding your cheeks, fingers grazing over your skin where his cock slid under. He was using your mouth for his own pleasure, and he likely wouldn't last long as he didn't have to account for your pleasure. 

He came with a strangled groan down your throat, not letting you pull back to breathe until the very last of his cum was down your throat and trickling into your stomach. You had to pull off yourself, coughing violently as he came down from his high. "Thanks dickhead." You complained, getting to you feet and rubbing your knees where dirt from the floor had stuck to the fabric. "Now can we-"

He rolled his eyes, "You really don't know how to shut up huh? Move." He pushed your back so that you landed on the platform, and then again so you were on the second step of one of the moving staircases. 

"Just talk to me like a regular person you idiot!" You half-shouted, pushing his shoulder when he joined you on the staircase. "You were nothing before being a champion! You think you're so high and fucking mighty-"

He caught you by your throat, pinning you so that your back was pressed against his chest. He stood a step higher than you and the already prominent height difference meant you were genuinely struggling to breathe as he pinned you by your neck. "Be quiet, the painting's are trying to sleep." 

Your eyes widened as he released your neck, but pinned you against the stone bannister instead. He grinded his hips against yours furiously. "So annoying, aren't you, Y/L/N?"

Snapping back at him you tried to move, but his legs trapped you and as the staircase moved you felt your heart lurch. "You're crazy, Ced." 

"You can do better than that." He roughly pushed down your pants, a firm slap resounding on your ass as the staircase continued to move. Two rough fingers came to slip inside of you without warning, scissoring you roughly. One of his hands was lingering over your throat, and it only tightened there when he rushed in, humping wildly. 

"I'll tell you what, Y/N, this is not gonna be our last time together," he paused to slam his hips into yours, words falling from his lips. You moaned wantonly as he continued his vicious tirade, "Because I know damn well no one else fucks this pussy as good as I can." 

His hands were all over your neck, pressing into the skin there, so much so that he let his other hand come over your mouth, clamping it shut forcefully. "Isn't that right, Y/N? You can't get this good of a fuck from anyone else, I'll make fucking sure of it." He panted into your ear, thrusts becoming more angled and deep as the staircase halted to a stop. 

Unable to speak, Cedric removed his hand from your mouth but still didn't allow you to breathe a word, instead mimicking your voice and pinching your cheeks. His voice was raised a few octaves, whispering it into your ear, " _Yes Cedric, only you make this wet, tight pussy feel this way."_

Your eyes bulged and rolled into the back of your head, body lurching forward into the stone bannister when the staircase moved in the opposite direction. He clamped your mouth shut again and worked on his own pleasure, never letting up in the chase for orgasm. There was something so exhilarating about being fucked by a triwizard champion on a moving staircase, and despite it being at least three A.M you were so scared you'd get caught. 

Cedrics hand tightened around your throat, signaling that he was close, you were too. "So fuckin' tight, Y/N, look at you, bent over the bannister in the middle of the night with my cock stuffed inside you. You paint a pretty picture, almost as pretty as the ones hanging, shit, on the wall." He finally let go of your mouth, to which a slew of obscene almost inhuman noises escaped your mouth, and used his now free hand to come around your front and finger your clit, rubbing without lube. 

Not that it mattered, you were so close already that a little bit of pain could push you over the edge. 

You came with a strangled whine, biting down hard on your lip and clenching hard around Cedrics cock, to which he still rambled to you, "Your pussy feels like a vice, Y/N, fucks sake," his hips stuttered and stopped, filling your insides with ropes of cum. He removed his hand from your neck and slumped against your back, breathing heavily on your neck. 

"Ced I-" You began, initially going to apologize for calling him worthless. 

"I just fucked you brilliantly can you be quiet for one second?" He managed to add a breathy chuckle to his words, sighing as he slipped out of you. 

You rolled your eyes and bent down to slip your pants back on, turning around so your back was pressed into the stone. "You'll see me hobbling at the lake tomorrow," You smirked as he dropped his irritated demeanor slightly, helping you back up the stairs to the platform from before. "But if we're doing this for real we need to sit down and talk, okay Cedric?" 

He nodded, planting a surprisingly soft kiss to your forehead before you both went your separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the idea of sex on the moving staircases first come up on my fyp with the weasley twins but thought it might fit for a kinky cedric smut, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
